


Of Lemons and Worry

by lrs002



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Past Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 13:37:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4181826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lrs002/pseuds/lrs002
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sansa worries and Oberyn comforts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Lemons and Worry

There are still few stars that have yet to fade from the sky when he finds Sansa in the garden.

"My sweet, what has you up so early this morning? I thought we were going to be slow and laze in bed today."

She is perched precariously on a stepping stool face obscured by the branches of a lemon tree. 

"My family is coming over this afternoon to stay the weekend remember." 

"That still does not explain why the sheets were cool when I woke up."

A sigh and then the blue wisteria hanging from tree moved as it brushed her hair as she came back to the ground, "I'm worried they'll find out, and treat me differently; like a porcelain doll fragile and easily broken. Or they'll hate me want nothing to do with me anymore."

Oberyn blinked, surprised this was not what he'd expected. Although he was supposed her worries were valid.

He watched as Sansa bit her lip, yanking at the bottom of her dress trying to hide the scar on her right thigh and he cursed Joffery and the other bastard Ramsey what they'd done to the young lady standing in front of him.

"Those monsters deserve to die in the deepest pit of hell for the abuse you suffered at their hands." Oberyn said venomously wrapping a finger around Sansa's short red locks, "As for your family if you tell them, and they do not throw their arms around you whispering words of love in your ear I will throw them out."

"Thank you." 

Going to one of the many flower bed that lined the walls of the garden he plucked a white rose.

"Is that all your worried about?"  
"I believe so." She said smiling,  
"What of our relationship?"  
"You mean about our cosy triangle with Ellaria?"  
"Yes."  
Jutting out her chin a little, Sansa said "I'm not worried about that because I would not give ether of you up for anything not even my parents approval. Plus, I pretty sure my siblings will understand."  
"Alright. Now come along we must get back to bed before Ellaria wakes up." Oberyn said tucking the flower away in his sleeve  
"So we we can wake her up ourselves?" 

To this question Oberyn replied by pulling Sansa to his side and kissing the top of her head.


End file.
